Reunited by Chance
by allycallie
Summary: In this AU, Callie and Jude were separated at the very start, after the death of their Mom. Callie is 16 and Jude is 12. Jude sees Callie again by chance. He has been adopted by the Fosters. Callie is trying to get emancipated after difficult experiences in the foster system.
1. Chapter 1

_Background: In this AU, Callie and Jude were separated at the very start, after the death of their Mom. Callie is 16 and Jude is 12. Jude sees Callie again by chance. He has been adopted by the Fosters. Callie is trying to get emancipated after difficult experiences in the foster system._

 _This is my second story. I have a ton of ideas, but admittedly I am more of an idea person than a writer. Enjoy and feel free to comment/review! I do not own the Fosters!_

 **\- Jude's POV:**

At school, we were asked to study our family tree. This is difficult. I was separated from my sister when I was 6, after our Mom died and our Dad went to prison. I was adopted by a great family, the Adams-Foster Family: I have 2 Moms, Stef and Lena, and 3 siblings: Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus.

I vaguely remember her face – my 'real' sister. I don't have any pictures. But I remember her voice. She used to sing to me. Her and Mom used to play the guitar together.

This assignment is due at the end of the week. I just haven't been able to bring myself to do it. My heart is heavy and I can't stop thinking about Callie.

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

As I head to job #2, I see a group of teenage boys walking to school. I always hope I'll see my brother, Jude. He'd be almost 13 now. We were separated 6 years ago. I don't know if I'd even recognize him, he was only 6 when I last saw him. I hope that I would.

As I arrive at the Shake Shack, my boss interrupts my train of thought: "Geez, what happened to you this time?"

"Nothing, Steven. I, I just fell when I was biking."

Steven: "Ok, then." I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anymore. The truth is that my current foster father beats me. I am trying to get emancipated, but it's hard. You have to show the court that you can fully support yourself and go to school.

 _That evening_

I arrive home, exhausted. My foster father, Jim Pearson, is angry at me again. He says I was supposed to make dinner tonight. He starts beating me. I zone out, it's easier to take that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jude's POV:**

My friend Connor and I head to this fast food place near his house, the Shake Shack.

Girl at the counter: "How may I help you?" She's covered with bruises and I stare. "You need a minute?", she asks.

"Uhh, yeah. What's good here? Any recommendations?"

Girl: "Sure, the burgers are good, the shakes are pretty good too."

"Yeah, thanks. We'll both have a burger and vanilla shake."

Connor and I go sit down.

Connor: "So, you done with the family tree assignment yet?"

"I wonder what happened to her. She's covered in bruises."

Connor: "Could be a lot of things. So, you finished?"

"Not yet. It just reminds me of my biological family. I don't remember them very well and I don't have any pictures or anything. I guess I'll just need to do it on the Adams-Fosters."

I haven't told anyone about Callie – it was too hard. We were young when we were separated, but sometimes I still feel like something is missing, even though I've been adopted.

Connor: "They're your family too. I'm sure the teacher won't mind."

Girl: "Here you both are. Enjoy!"

"Thanks. And Yeah, Connor, you're right, I'll talk to Stef and Lena today."

As we leave, I hear the girl from the counter singing "Sounds of Silence" as she buses the tables. I can't help but feel sad for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_1 week later_

 **\- Callie's POV:**

Jim beat me again tonight. I'm not sure what he thinks I did or did not do this time, but he was drunk. I retreat to my room and lock the door after he passes out. I have 3 months longer to prove to the court that I can be on my own, until I can be emancipated. It's harder than I thought – I have school and 2 jobs.

The next day at work, a large family comes in – 6 people.

After they order, one of the women, a blonde woman, asks me, "Can I ask you how you got those bruises?"

"Oh, I just fell off my bike."

Blonde woman: "Those don't look like bruises from falling off a bike. You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Blonde woman: "No reason. I'm a police officer. Protect and serve, you know."

"Yeah, ok - Here's your order. Have a nice day."

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

Lena: "Stef, can you not be a cop for one day?"

"Sorry, Lena, but that girl looks like she's being beaten."

Lena: "You know, you can't save them all. Especially if they don't want to help themselves."

"Yeah..", I say as I reflect. Jude interjects: "She was bruised last week too, but it's worse today. I was here with Connor last week after school."

The manager calls the girl inside: "Callie, come on in here for a minute? Can you balance the register?"

Callie: "Sure, coming."

* * *

 **\- Jude's POV:**

Did he just say Callie? I look down and close my eyes. Callie, that's my sister's name.

Lena: "Jude, you okay Bud?"

"Yeah."

Lena: "Your teacher says you did well on your family tree assignment."

"Yeah. It was great to learn more about our family. Thanks for your help."

Lena: "You're welcome, Bud."

As I approach the counter to ask for to-go boxes, I study the girl at the register, the girl named Callie. But her face is swollen from the bruises. I can't tell if it's my sister. I am still always hopeful that I find her, but I was so young when we were separated.

Callie: "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, can I get 3 to-go boxes, please?"

Callie: "Sure, here you go."

As I leave to go outside, she starts to sing as she works at the register, "Go tell it on the mountain, over the hills and everywhere; Go tell it on the mountain…"

Stef: "Hey, Bud, you coming? We need to head out."

"Sorry, I was just listening."

Stef: "I see. Hey Hon", she says to Callie. "Thank you, and by the way, you have a lovely voice."

Callie: "Thanks.", she smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Jude's POV:**

The next day, I go back to the Shake Shack with Connor. Her voice was so similar to my sister's, I think. I need to explore this more.

Connor: "Why are we here again? You know I like to switch it up. Oh – I see. It's that girl. She's a bit old for you though, isn't she?"

"It's not like that."

Connor: "Ok, sure."

We approach the register.

Callie: "Your back again. You want the same thing?"

"Yeah, and hey, this is gonna sound weird, but could you sing again?"

Callie: "Um, I guess. Any requests?", She asks sarcastically.

"Maybe the one from yesterday."

She sings and it's beautiful. "This may be a personal question, but what's your last name."

Callie: "Why?"

Connor: "He likes you."

Jude: "No, it's not like that. It's just, you remind me of someone I used to know."

Callie: "My last name is Jacobs."

Jude: "I knew it. I found you. It's me, Jude."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

"Jude, is that really you? You're so tall and healthy." I look into his eyes. "It is you." We embrace for the first time in 6 years.

Jude and Connor both wait until my shift ends. After my shift, I walk him and Connor home. Jude tells me he was adopted 4 years ago by the Fosters.

Lena: "Jude, it's 9pm on a school night. Where have you been?"

"Umm, sorry Mama. I was just at the Shake Shack with Connor and lost track of time." I stay below the front porch steps.

Callie: "Umm, I just walked him home. Him and Connor were there late and I didn't want them to walk home alone."

Lena: "Well, thank you for doing that. That's very thoughtful. Jude, please go inside."

Stef: "What's going on?"

Lena: "She walked Jude home. Him and Connor were at the Shake Shack all evening."

Stef: "Well, I have to go to work in a few minutes. Night shift. You want a ride home?"

"Uh, no, it's okay. I can get the bus."

Stef: "Where do you live?"

"San Ysidro."

Stef: "That's too far for this time of night. Let me take you home on my way to work as a thank you."

"Um, sure, thanks." I know I can't say no without raising suspicion. Jude had already said he wouldn't say anything about me yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Stef's POV:**

"So, your name is Callie, right?", I pause. "I heard the manager calling you the other day."

Callie: "Yeah. What's yours?"

"I'm Stef."

"How old are you?"

Callie: "Uh, I'm 16."

"16 – Where do you go to school?"

Callie: "Jefferson."

"When did you start working?"

Callie: "When I was 15."

"Why so young?"

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

She's asking me so many questions.

"Uh, you know, just wanted some extra cash."

Stef: "Yeah, I get it. My oldest works. How many hours do you work per week?"

Somehow I let my guard down and answer without thinking. "50, sometimes 60."

Stef: "Per week? Your parents let you do that?"

"My Mom died and my Dad's in prison. My foster father doesn't care."

Stef: "Hmm. Well, we're here."

"Thanks for the ride."

Stef: "No problem. Thanks again for bringing Jude home." I nod back and head inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_About one and a half weeks later_

 **\- Jude's POV:**

It's a Saturday and Callie and I arrange to meet after her morning shift at the Shake Shack. "Hey Callie", I pause. "What happened?" She's covered in bruises again – but even worse this time.

Callie: "Nothing, Buddy. Don't worry about it. How's your week been?"

"But you're limping. Tell me."

Callie: "Jude, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'm your brother." Callie starts to double over in pain.

"Callie, I think we should get you to a hospital."

Callie: "No, I'm okay."

"No, you're not", I point. She was bleeding through her shirt.

* * *

 **\- Lena's POV:**

"Jude, honey, you're late for dinner. Where are you?"

Jude: "Mama, don't panic, but, I'm at the hospital."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Stef rushes to my side and listens to the phone conversation.

Jude: "It's not me. It's Callie, from the Shake Shack."

"We're on our way."

We arrive at the hospital and Jude is in the emergency waiting area.

Stef: "What happened?"

Jude: "Well, I saw Callie. She was all bruised again, but she was bleeding through her shirt. She started to get faint, so I called 911 and came with her here."

Stef: "Did she say what happened?"

Jude: "She wouldn't tell me."


	7. Chapter 7

- **Jude's POV:**

A doctor comes out. "Is anyone here for Callie?", he says as he reads the chart aloud.

"Yes, I am." I rush over to him. My Moms look stunned, but I'm just acting on instinct.

Stef: "Yes, we are. Is she okay? We know her from the Shake Shack, where she works." Mom puts her hands on my shoulders.

Doctor: "Well, I shouldn't disclose this, but she has 4 broken ribs and she's in surgery. She had some internal bleeding. Based on the bruising and contusions, she's beaten on a regular basis.", he pauses. "I haven't seen a case this bad in a long time."

Stef: "Well, I'm a police officer. I can have my captain take point on the case. She can assign it to my partner and I."

Doctor: "We still don't know who she is. She isn't awake yet. We just have a first name."

"I can fill out the paperwork.", I blurt.

Lena: "Hon, we should get you home. If anything happens or when she wakes up, we can come back if you want, ok? Mom can take it from here."

"NO!"

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

"Young man?!, that's not acceptable. I know this is a tough situation, but you need to listen to Mama."

Jude: "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving."

"And why is that, love?"

"Because she's my sister!", Jude looks to the doctor. "Look, I can help, I can at least fill out most of the forms and I want to see her when she's out of surgery."

Lena: "What do you mean your sister? A foster sister?"

Jude starts to break down, "No, she's my sister. We were separated after Mom died. I recognized her voice that day at the Shake Shack.", he paused. "Her and Mom always used to sing."


	8. Chapter 8

_Readers note: This chapter alludes to some sensitive topics, including abuse._

 _That evening_

 **\- Callie's POV:**

I open my eyes and the lights are so bright. Where am I?

Stef: "Hi Callie, you're in the hospital, Sweetie." I start to sit up. "Be careful. You have broken ribs and you've just had surgery. You had internal bleeding and they had to operate."

I can't find any words as I sit up slowly.

Stef: "Callie, I've been assigned your case. Who's hurting you?"

"Look, um, I'm trying to get emancipated. This won't look good in my file. Can you just leave this alone?"

Stef: "I'm sorry, but we can't. You're underage and hurt very badly."

I want to see Jude, but I'm afraid to ask for him. I don't want to raise any suspicions.

Stef: "Was it a boyfriend?" I shake my head. "Sweetie, is it your foster father?"

I look down.

Stef: "It is, isn't it? How long has it been going on?"

"Since I got there. 7 months ago. I just need to be on my own, out of the system. That's why I work full time. I need to be emancipated. Please…"

Stef: "Callie, we will need to arrest your foster father and we need to call your social worker."

"Ok, ok."

 _The next morning_

Bill: "Hi Callie, remember me? I'm Bill, your social worker. Officer Foster says that you disclosed abuse by Jim Pearson?" I nod in response. "The doctor says you'll be discharged in a few days. After which, we'll have you stay at a group home until we find another placement."

I nod again, silently. What else should I expect?

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

"Bill, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Bill: "Sure."

"Bill, what can you tell me about her?"

Bill: He starts to speak as he reads the file, "She's been in the system for 6 years. She was put in the foster system after her mother died in a car accident. Her father was driving. He was drunk and is in prison. She's been in 6 homes-"

"6, that's a lot."

Bill: "Yeah, well, something always happened. In the first home, it appears that the family wanted to adopt her, but they weren't approved because they were adopting a special needs child. In her second home, oh, and third home, they reported she was making sexual advances toward her foster fathers. In the fourth home, they reported her as being inappropriate with a foster brother. In the fifth, it seems the foster father was unfit, and well, Jim Pearson is the sixth. She applied for emancipation 6 months ago."

"Wow, Bill, just, wow. And she's alone in the system? No siblings?"

Bill: "Uh, let's see.", he looks up. "Sorry, I'm newer to her case. Looks like she has a brother, but there's no additional information."

I walk back into Callie's hospital room.

"Callie, I need to head out, but I'll go by Jim's and get your things. Can I get you anything else?"

She looked surprised.

Callie: "No, that's great actually. Thanks."

* * *

 **\- Lena's POV:**

"So, how is she?"

Stef: "The doctors say she's healing. She'll be discharged in a few days. I ran into her social worker, who finally showed up. She does have a brother, but it appears that their cases were separated when they went into the system." Stef sighs heavily.

Stef: "This girl – she's been in 6 homes, Lena, 6!"

"Why so many?"

Stef: "Well, you know how the system is, Lena. I get the sense she's been through sexual, physical and verbal abuse. You know, Bill described the reason for leaving 2 of her homes: He essentially accused her of making advances on her foster fathers. Doing the math, she was 11 at the time. I don't buy it, Lena, I just don't. And Bill says he needs to send her to a group home after she's discharged." Stef shakes her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Jude's POV:**

It's been nearly a full day and I want to see Callie, I need to. "Hey Moms – When can I see Callie? Is she okay?"

Stef: "Hon, she woke up last night. She'll be discharged in a few days."

"I want to see her."

Lena: "We'll go after school tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Lena: "Hey Bud, why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?"

"I thought you knew and it was just too sad to talk about."

Stef: "You want to tell us about her? You've barely mentioned her and your mom."

"It's hard to remember sometimes. Callie and I were like best friends though. Mom and Callie always used to play music and sing. I don't remember our Dad being around much. I think he worked a lot."

* * *

 **\- Lena's POV:**

In bed that night, Stef and I were reflective and quiet. "Hey Stef, what if we fostered Callie?"

Stef: "What? We could ask her. It could do her and Jude both good to reunite. I'll talk to Bill tomorrow."

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

At the hospital, I bring Callie her things. "Hey Sweets, here you go and Jude will be by later after school to see you."

Callie: "Jude, really?"

"Hon, we know."

Callie: "Know what?"

"That he's your brother."

Callie: "Look, um, thank you for giving him a loving home and adopting him."

My heart drops. "Hon, I'm really sorry you two were separated.", I pause. "How would you feel about staying with us?"

Callie: "Are you sure about that? But you've seen my file?", she says questioningly.

"Bill gave us the breakdown, but you're not your file and it seemed pretty one-sided. Am I right?"

Callie: "It's the system.", she paused. "Thanks."

Once Jude arrives, I go and speak with Bill.

"Bill, Lena and I talked and we'd like to foster Callie."

Bill: "Sure, I see you have a current foster license. I'll file the paperwork."

* * *

 **\- Jude's POV:**

"Callie, you're awake!"

Callie: "Yeah, Buddy. I'm doing okay, thanks to you." She tousles my hair. "You told your Moms about me?"

"Yeah, sorry. They were going to take me home and I wanted to help. It just came out."

Callie: "That's okay. Your Mom, Stef, asked me about coming to stay with you guys."

"REALLY! That's great. We could be a family again. You'll love it, Cal. We have a great house and there are 3 other kids: Brandon, he's 16 too; Mariana and Jesus, they're 15."


	10. Chapter 10

_2 days later_

 **\- Callie's POV:**

I've been discharged and Stef is at the hospital, ready to take me back to their house. She kept her word.

On the way home, Stef gives me an overview of the rules:

Stef: "Curfew is 7pm on school night and 9pm on weekends-" I interrupt.

"Wait, what about work? I still need to work full time for my emancipation petition."

Stef: "Callie, are you sure you want to put yourself through that? If you really want to, Lena and I will make an exception to the rules, but after the time off that your doctor recommended for rest. Steve understands that you need a few weeks to heal."

"It's not a matter of wanting, Stef. I need to do this for myself. I need to be out of the system."

Stef: "Ok, Hon. Well, you'll still attend Anchor Beach with the other kids."

"Yeah, okay."

We arrive to the house and Jude greets me at the door. I meet Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus. I settle in and I am sharing a room with Mariana. From the outset, it's clear we are very different, but she welcoming.

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

 _Later that night_

I wake up in a cold sweat. My breathing is heavy. The nightmares are getting worse – it's like re-living everything all over again. It feels so real.

I walk downstairs to get a glass of water – the clock says 4:30am.

Suddenly someone comes into the kitchen and I jump.

Stef: "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up?"

I'm still drenched in sweat. I'm hoping she doesn't notice. "Just getting some water. Couldn't sleep."

Stef: "Hon, why are you all wet?"

"Uhh, just a bad dream. I'm going to try to get some more sleep before school."

Stef: "Okay. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

A few hours later, breakfast is a zoo. The family of 6 buzzes around the kitchen in a frenzy and it's overwhelming, as was the competition for the bathroom earlier.

Jude: "Cal, you okay? I know it seems crazy, but you'll get used to it."

"Thanks, Bud."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Readers note: Sensitive subjects in this chapter, including rape.**_

- **Callie's POV:**

School was exhausting. After being asked all day about my injuries, I stumbled upon the music room to hide, away from the judgement and questions. I pick up the guitar and start to try to play it. It's been 6 years. I can't remember much. Although I did keep singing, I never had access to a guitar. I reflect on my life and wonder, if Mom hadn't died, or if she still did and I'd been adopted with Jude, would I be carefree like the kids below in the courtyard? I feel so damaged and broken.

Back at home later, I fall asleep after school. Jude stayed for chess club, Mariana for STEAM, and Jesus for wrestling. Brandon had some sort of music lesson, I think.

I'm having a nightmare: "No, Liam, no. I'm not ready. I don't want to. Please…" He's pinning me. Now, I'm awake. Face to face with Stef and I'm hyperventilating.

Stef: "Callie, it's just me and Lena. You're safe."

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

Callie is trying to catch her breath. "Breathe, deep breaths."

"Callie, are you okay? Can you tell us about your dream? Who's Liam?"

Callie: "No one."

Lena: "It didn't sound like no one, Sweetie. You can talk to us anytime, when you're ready, okay?"

Callie nods.

* * *

 _The next day_

 **\- Callie's POV:**

I am dreading going to group therapy. It's a requirement for emancipation though and with my 'history', as they call it.

I space in Group again. Afterwards, Dr. Kodema held me after and said I needed to start sharing.

As I leave group, the hall is empty. Liam appears out of what seems like nowhere. His timing is impeccable. No one is around. He grabs my shoulders and whispers, "Sarah mentioned there was a girl named Callie in her Group. I had to see for myself. You better not say anything." Sarah is that new girl, I think to myself. He starts to beat me and I try to fight back. He's too strong and I can't break free. I feel like I'm fading away. Where is someone, anyone? I open my eyes and we are in an empty room. I start to give up when I feel Liam touching me in ways that are all too familiar. My shirt is already off. Oh no, not again. A fire in me to fight back stirs as I feel him starting to take off my jeans and I struggle. "Callie, you really have grown a lot in the last few years. You're even more beautiful."

There's no one around. He's too strong and I can't stop him from raping me again. Liam leaves and says, "You're lucky this time. Remember what I said."

After Liam leaves, I feel like I'm frozen. I don't know how long I've been in this room. I find the strength and will to put my clothes back on. They are wrinkled and ripped.

I hear a voice in the halls calling my name. It sounds like Brandon. He must have looked for me when I didn't come home after group, but he wasn't supposed to pick me up this afternoon.

I walk out to meet him. "Let's just go."

Brandon: "Wait, wait, what happened? Where have you been?"

"Let's just go, please.", I beg.

We arrive home and Stef and Lena are in the living room.

Stef: "You guys are late. Where have you been?!"

Brandon: "Mom, calm down. I went to go find Callie on my way back from band practice. I overheard you say that she hadn't come home from group."

Stef: "Oh my, Callie, what happened?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Readers note: Sensitive topics continued.**

 **\- Stef's POV:**

Callie is covered in bruises again and crying. Her clothes are disheveled and ripped. "Brandon, what happened? Callie, come sit down."

Brandon: "She wouldn't tell me anything. She just said that she wanted to come home."

"Ok, thank you, Brandon. Thank you for bringing her home. Let us talk to Callie, please."

"Callie, can you tell me who did this to you? What happened, Sweets?"

Callie tried to catch her breath and barely was able to utter one word, "Liam."

"Tell me about Liam, now, hon. I know you're upset, but we need to help you. Let us help you."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

"Umm. I know him from a home from about a year ago. The Olmsteads seemed really nice and their son was always nice to me. He would buy me presents and include me. But after a while, he started to want to do other things. He would kiss me, tickle me, hold my hand. But one night, his parents were away. He came into my room and wanted to, you know. I told him I wasn't ready, but he, he-"

Lena: "Hon?"

"He forced me to have sex with him."

Stef: "Oh, sweets." Stef put her arm around me. "Was it the one time?"

"Umm, no. He would force me whenever we were alone."

Stef: "Sweets, one last question, was he in high school?"

"He was 20."

Stef: "This isn't your fault. It's his. You know that, right? Now, what happened tonight?"

"After group, Dr. Kodema held me after. She said I needed to start sharing. Liam approached me. A new girl in group is staying with his family. I guess she mentioned me. He beat me and he, he-"

Stef: "Hon, it's important. What did he do?"

"After he beat me, we were in this empty room. I don't remember getting there. He had already taken my shirt off. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. He raped me again."

Stef and Lena pull me into a long embrace. After a few minutes, Stef says, "Sweets, we need to report this and take you to the hospital."

"No, it will go in my file if you do! Then they'll send me to a group home and my emancipation-"

Lena: "Callie, you're here now. You won't be going to a group home. We want you to stay here for the time being. But we need to report this to protect you."

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

Doctor: "Callie was lucky. No serious injuries from this that complicate the recent surgery. However, you said she disclosed that she was raped, as well?"

"Uh, yeah."

Doctor: "We'll need to do a rape kit examination, as well."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

"I thought I was being discharged. Where are we going?"

Nurse: "You have one more examination, then you can go home."

Doctor: "Callie, I'm Dr. Chase Billings and I'll be examining you, regarding the rape."

"No-", I shout.

Stef runs in the room.

Stef: "What's wrong? Callie, are you okay?"

"I don't want to do this and I especially don't want HIM to touch me."

Stef: "Ok, ok. I understand", she says to me. She looks over to the doctor. "Isn't there a female doctor who can do this?" He nods and walks out of the room.

Stef: "Callie, did they explain what they need to do?"

"Not really."

Stef: "Ok, well, they need to examine your body and note where your injuries. They will try to save any, evidence, from the attack. It's going to be scary and uncomfortable, but it's important to do. I can be here if you want. And you can squeeze my hand, as hard as you need."

I nod. The female doctor enters the room and starts the exam. She uncovers the bruising on my thighs, shoulders, neck, stomach and back. She moves to examine my vaginal area and I can't help it - I start to fight. Stef tries to calm me and I squeeze her hand.

I close my eyes for what seems like hours and open them again when the exam is finally over.

Stef is still here. She stayed with me, like she said she would.

"Hon, you can get dressed now. Lena and I will be right outside."

I'm so humiliated. I feel violated all over again.

On the ride home, Stef and Lena keep telling me this isn't my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Readers: This is the last chapter I have written. I still need to write the trial for Liam and I don't know about bringing in Robert Quinn. Thoughts? I welcome any feedback and suggestions, if people are interested in this story.**_

- **Jude's POV:**

"Callie, you're back. Are you okay?"

Callie: "I will be, Bud."

The next day I'm in the living room with Moms and Callie. It must be serious.

Lena: "Jude, we wanted you to be here when we talk with Callie."

Stef: "Now, Callie, we know you want to be emancipated, but what if you didn't need to?"

Callie: "What do you mean? I need to be out of the system."

Stef: "Hon, what we mean is, what if we adopted you? You'd be out of the system and you could live here with us and be part of the family, with Jude. You wouldn't need to work as much or at all, and you could focus on school, think about college."

Callie: "I don't know what to say."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

I look over at Jude. "What do you want, Jude?"

Jude: "You already know. I want-need you here. I love you."

"Love you too, Bud."

I look to Stef and Lena. "The other kids would be okay with this?"

Lena: "They are. We've talked to them."

"Okay, yes. Thank you." Stef, Lena and Jude carefully engulf me in a hug.

 _Later that night_

Adopted? I can't fathom that this is really happening. Jude walks in ecstatic.

Jude: "We're going to be a real family again, Cal! I can't believe it!"

I smile and hug him.

Jude: "What's wrong?"

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

Callie: "Jude, I've been in the system for so long, I've forgotten how to be in a family and even when Mom was alive…I just feel so guilty."

Jude: "What do you mean?"

Callie: "I-I didn't kiss her goodbye. The night she died.", Callie starts sobbing.

I come into the room and embrace Callie and Jude. "Hon, Hon, your Mom knew that you loved her."

Callie: "I should have kissed her goodbye.", she continued to sob.

"I know how that feels, Sweetheart, I do.", I pause. I rock her back and forth.

"Jude, Hon, she'll be okay. Go up to bed."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

The next morning I realize how much I need a family. That I don't need to get emancipated. I can't leave Jude again.

"Stef, Lena, Um, I don't want to be emancipated. I want to be here you Jude and you, and the family."

Stef: "We were hoping you'd say that. We'll start the paperwork."


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Stef's POV:**

Before work, I meet with our lawyer to start Callie's adoption. We are to obtain a copy of her complete file and original birth certificate. We also need to have Donald sign his rights away, for Callie to be adopted, as we did with Jude.

There's also the matter of the investigation and trial against Liam. As I walk into the station, my Captain approaches me.

Captain: "Hey Stef, we received paperwork and evidence for Callie Jacob's rape kit. Now, as you know, you can't be an officer on this case. She's legally your foster daughter and she disclosed to you, so you could be a witness."

"I understand."

Captain: "However, we'll assign Roberts. It will probably be easier for Callie to talk to her than to a man."

"I agree. Thank you."

* * *

 **\- Lena's POV:**

After Stef leaves to meet the lawyer and go to work, I talk to Callie in private. "Hon, we're excited that you're becoming part of the family. We haven't had the chance to discuss this with you in detail yet. Now that you are here though, we'd like you to not work as much and start focusing on school again. Stef mentioned you sometimes work 60 hours a week."

Callie nods.

Callie: "Can I still work part-time?"

"Stef and I talked and we both agreed that 3 days a week is reasonable. Two afternoons after school and one weekend day."

Callie: "Thanks. That's fair."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

School. I'm actually relieved to be working less, but school full-time won't be an easy transition. These kids are so privileged and immature.

After school, we see 2 police cars in the driveway as we approach home. Jude, Mariana, Jesus and I run inside. Brandon is at his Dad's this afternoon.

Jesus: "What's wrong?"

Stef: "Nothing, Jesus. Don't worry. We just need to talk to Callie for a bit. Everything is okay."

I give Jude a hug and usher him upstairs, and give him an assuring nod. Stef is here with another officer and a woman dressed in a pants suit. "What's going on?"

Stef: "This is Officer Cassandra Roberts and this is our lawyer, Jessica Klein. They're here to work on the case against Liam."

"Wait, you aren't-"

Stef: "I can't, Sweets. Since I'm your foster Mom and because we filed the adoption paperwork, I can't work on it."

I nod.

Stef: "So, Officer Roberts needs to take your official statement and then Jessica will talk to you about the adoption for a minute. I can stay when you talk to Officer Roberts, but as your Mom, not as an officer."

"Yeah. Okay."

Officer Roberts: "First, you can call me Cassie. Second, I know this will be difficult to talk about, but we need to do this. Can you tell me what happened?"

After a moment of silence, Stef nods at me to talk. I tell my story and I'm in tears by the end. She makes me describe every single detail I can remember, even from what happened before. Stef has her hands on my shoulders in support.

Stef: "Good job, Hon."

Officer Roberts: "I think that's all I need for now. I'll be back in a few days to touch base. Stef, see you at work. Bye, Callie."

As Cassie leaves, the lawyer starts talking to me.

Jessica: "How about we start on a positive note? I'll be handling your adoption. So, we filed the initial paperwork. Now, we just need to make sure it's okay with you that we contact your Dad to sign abandonment papers."

"Yeah, sure."

Jessica: "Did you want to see him? A lot of kids we work with want to have closure and say good bye."

"Uh, I don't know. He stopped writing back years ago. Can I think about it?"

Jessica: "Sure, of course. Well, that's it for today. I'll see you in a few days."


	15. Chapter 15

**\- Stef's POV:**

Callie sits in silence on the kitchen stool. "Hon, you okay? You did a great job."

Callie: "So, I have to do that again, in a trial?"

"I know it's overwhelming, but yes, if Liam pleads not guilty, there will be a trial."

Callie: "Yeah", she says as she takes a deep breath. "Um, I'm gonna go do my homework."

"Okay, Sweets. Dinner will be ready at 6."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

Jude comes into my room as I start my homework.

Jude: "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, hey, can I ask you something?"

Jude: "Sure."

"Did you see Dad before you got adopted?"

Jude: "Yeah, I did."

"In prison?"

Jude: "Yeah, he looked okay. I didn't really remember him that much, honestly. But I said goodbye and he gave me a hug. Are you going to see him?"

"I don't know."

Jude: "You might regret it if you don't. Want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, actually, that'd be great, Jude. Thanks."

* * *

 _2 days later_

 **\- Callie's POV:**

After school, Cassie and the Prosecutor are in the kitchen as we arrive home. Stef is home early again and Lena joins them.

Stef: "Cal, give us a minute and we'll call you down."

In about 10 minutes, Stef calls my name and I head down to the kitchen.

Jessica: "Hi again Callie, let's start with the adoption. Did you decide if you wanted to see your Dad?"

"Yes, but I want Jude there too. He already said he would."

Jessica: "Okay, we'll make arrangements to have him come here then?", she looks to Stef and Lena.

"Wait, here? Isn't he in prison?"

Stef: "Hon, we just found out that he was released last year."

"Oh, ok then." I try to hold back the twinge of pain in my heart, hearing that. He was released and didn't even try to get in touch. It's like being orphaned all over again.

Prosecutor: "Ok, so, Callie, my name is David Kelman and I'll be leading the case against Liam. It looks like there is going to be a trial. Are you okay with testifying?"

"I guess I have to be."

David: "I won't lie. It's not going to be easy. I'll ask you what happened, both from the previous time and from the recent. All you need to do is tell the truth. Now-"

Stef: "Cal, Liam's defense is arguing that it was consensual. And they might bring up what's in your file from your other homes. We know you're not you're file, but they-"

I interrupt, "It's legal for them to use my file?"

David: "Unfortunately, yes. So, we want to prepare you for that. Tell the truth and try to remain calm on the stand – and if his lawyer is inappropriate, I can object."

"When is the trial?"

David: "It's been scheduled for next Monday morning at 10am."

That's only a few days away. "Wow, okay, soon."

As the lawyers and Cassie leave, Stef and Lena say that Donald is to visit on Saturday.

Lena: "Hon, did you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot all at once."

Stef: "We're in the home stretch, Cal. How about you get some homework done before dinner?"

"Okay."

* * *

 _Saturday Afternoon_

 **\- Callie's POV:**

There's a knock at the door. I answer it and it's my Dad. I thought I would be angry at him when I saw him. He killed our Mom. But it's my Dad and the part of me that misses him-and Mom adds a weight to my heart.

Donald: "Wow, look how grown up you are. You look just like your mother. And Jude, you're so big now."

Stef: "Hi Donald, this is Lena. I'm Stef."

Donald: "You have a beautiful home here."

Lena: "Thanks, let's head into the living room."

Donald: "So, I brought the papers." He hands them to Stef.

"Dad, uh, why didn't you write back? Why did you stop writing?"

Donald: "I'm sorry, Callie. It was more about me than you. I let you both down and failed as your father."

"But you got out a year ago. I know you'd already signed the papers for Jude. Why didn't you come find me?"

Donald: "Cal, it takes a long time to transition back into normal life after prison. I couldn't have given you a good life. I still live in this tiny studio apartment."

Jude: "Callie", he whispers into my ear. He is telling me not to grill him.

Donald: "Look, I found this in storage when I was released last year. I want you to have it. Your Mom would have wanted you to have it."

Callie: "It's Mom's necklace. Thanks."

Donald: "Thank you for taking care of both of them. I could never have provided a home like this.", he looks to Stef and Lena and starts to get up.

Jude: "Dad, wait. Do you think we could talk sometimes?"

Donald: "Sure, Bud. You guys reach out anytime. I'm not your parent anymore, but I'm still your Dad."

He gives both Jude and I a hug.

Donald leaves and I sink back into the couch, holding Mom's necklace.

I find myself running back outside.

"Dad, wait, can I ask you something else?"

Donald: "Sure, Callie."


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Stef's POV:**

We follow Callie outside.

Callie: "Dad, that night, was Mom mad at me? Did she say anything before she died?"

Donald walks closer to Callie.

Donald: "She said that she loved you kids. She wasn't mad, Callie. She loved you and Jude very much."

Callie nods.

Callie: "Thanks. Bye, Dad."

As Callie walks inside, she sits on the couch, twirling the necklace.

"You okay, Cal?"

Callie: "Yeah, you know, I expected to be mad at him for killing Mom, but he's my Dad. And this – Mom used to wear it all the time."

* * *

 **\- Lena's POV:**

Stef follows Callie inside and I run to thank Donald. "Donald, wait, thank you for talking to the kids and for answering Callie's questions."

Donald: "It's no problem, Lena. I owe them that much for everything I've put them through."

"Thank you. You okay?"

Donald: "Yeah, yeah. You know, seeing Jude and Callie. Especially Callie. She just looks so much like Colleen. It just brings me back. I'm okay. I'm just glad I can do something good for them."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

 _2 days later – Monday morning_

The trial is this morning. As I get ready, I am preparing myself mentally. Jude and the others have left for school and Stef is taking me to Court soon.

We arrive at the Court and I realize what I'm about to do. Face Liam. I will have to see him.

I am called to the stand and David, the Prosecutor asks me what happened. It wasn't easy, but I'm staying strong.

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

Callie is staying strong. But once the Prosecutor finished, Liam's Defense Attorney (DA) began to ask his questions:

DA: "Callie, isn't it true that you and Liam had a consensual romantic relationship?"

Callie: "No, I thought we were friends, until the first time he raped me."

DA: "Callie, this isn't the first time you had been sexually volatile in a foster home, is it?"

Callie: "I'm not sexually volatile. Liam raped me, more than once."

DA: "Yes, but in 2 previous foster homes, it states here that you were removed because you had made sexual advances towards your foster fathers. Is that true?"

Callie: "That's not true, Sir."

DA: "Then, what happened?"

Callie looked to her lawyer and then to me.

Prosecutor: "Objection, your honor. This isn't relevant."

Judge: "Overruled. Callie, I know this is hard, but please answer the question."

"Well, when I was 11, my foster mother caught my foster father in my room one night, t-t-touching me. I didn't make advances toward him. I begged him to stop. The next day, the foster mother called CPS and told them I made advances.

In the next home, the foster mother beat me because she caught her fiance molesting me. She called CPS and blamed me. I didn't ask for that."

Callie's testimony is heartbreaking. We'd never had really talked about the abuse in her past homes before. As I reflect, the judge dismissed Callie from the stand.

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

When the judge dismisses me, I leave the courtroom. I am humiliated, exposed.

I sit on a bench outside the courtroom and Stef is there with me a few seconds later.

Stef: "Sweets, you did great in there."

"That was so horrible. His lawyer-"

Stef: "I know, I know. But it's over and now we just wait for the trial to finish and for the verdict.", Stef says as she embraces me. "You know, you can talk to us about anything. You don't need to be ashamed or feel like you're alone."

I muster a nod. A few hours later, the jury rules Liam guilty for the recent rape and not guilty for the first rape. But he only gets 1 year.

"1 year, that's it?"

Stef: "I know it's not fair, Cal. But you did great and he is getting time and a record."

* * *

 **\- Stef's POV:**

A few days later, Lena and I receive a call from Jessica, regarding Callie's adoption.

Lena: "Hi Jessica, Stef and I are both here."

Jessica: "Hi, so we found something interesting in Callie's file."

Lena: "Yes?"

Jessica: "Donald Jacob is not listed as Callie's biological father in her original birth certificate. It lists someone named Robert Quinn."

"What does this mean?"

Jessica: "It means that we'll need to find Robert Quinn and issue him abandonment papers. Donald's papers are not admissible."

"I see, okay, we'll talk to Callie and get back to you."

As the kids arrive home from school, we pull Callie and Jude aside.

Stef: "Hey, so we received a call from Jessica."

Callie: "About my adoption?"

Stef: "Yes, and it appears that your birth certificate lists a man named Robert Quinn as your birth father."

Lena: "Hon, does that name sound familiar?"

Callie: "Uh, well, my middle name is Quinn. Mom always said it was a family name. So, Donald isn't my biological father?"

Lena: "It appears not, Hon."

Jude: "So, what does that mean?"

Stef: "It means we need to find Robert Quinn and issue him the abandonment papers, to be able to move forward with the adoption."

* * *

 **\- Callie's POV:**

And the hits just keep on coming. Donald isn't my father. I have no words.

Stef: "Callie?"

"Sorry, yeah. I just, I'm just-"

Stef: "I understand. Do you want us to find Robert Quinn?"

"We have to, right?"


	17. To Readers

Hi Folks - Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you for the reviews. I am continuing to write this story (and several others), but I wanted to get opinions or preferences as to how this should continue. Any requests?

To address those that dislike the format: I am more of an ideas person and less of a creative writer, but I am working to improve. I am also a Biologist and more science-math oriented, but was inspired by The Fosters and stories here to write ideas that came to mind!

Look forward to reading your suggestions and have a great Holiday!


	18. Chapter 17

_Hi All - Thank you for the suggestions. There is a surprise in the upcoming chapters that I PROMISE will be very different from the show._

 _P.S - I know I'm not the best writer, but I home the imagination makes up for it. I am going to try a different format after this chapter that will hopefully be an improvement._

After 2 days, we find Robert Quinn and issue the abandonment papers. His lawyers responded and requested a DNA test. Lena and I also had reached out to Donald.

 _Donald (on the phone): "Hi Stef, Lena, is everything okay?"_

 _Stef: "Unfortunately, no. We were informed that your name isn't listed as father on Callie's birth certificate."_

 _Donald: "Right, right. I hadn't formally adopted her. Look, I met Colleen when Callie was 6 months old. She said the guy she was married to left her when he found out she was pregnant. When Colleen and I became serious, I was Callie's Dad. When she was old enough to be able to tell her, there didn't seem to be a point. She was my daughter by then."_

 _Lena: "Thanks, Donald."_

We call Callie into the kitchen after dinner.

"So, we heard from Jessica regarding Robert Quinn. Callie, he has requested a DNA test."

Callie: "A DNA test – why?"

Lena: "We don't know, Hon. Apparently his family is wealthy and his lawyers are requiring it."

"Sweets, now don't be scared. The test is in a few days. Let's get through this one step at a time. It's tomorrow afternoon."

Callie: "Did Dad-I mean Donald, did you talk to him?"

Stef: "Hon, we did. He said he met your Mom when you were very little."

* * *

 _The next day_

\- Callie's POV:

The DNA test is over. Robert Quinn didn't show up though. I honestly didn't think I'd care, but it kind of makes me feel like I didn't even matter enough for him to show up.

Jude: "Hey, how'd it go today?"

"Okay, bud. It went fast. He didn't show up, so they just took the sample and we left."

Jude: "Oh", he paused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want this all to be over soon, so we can put this behind us."

Jude: "Yeah. Me too. Goodnight, love you."

"Love you, too."


	19. Chapter 18

_AN: New character in this chapter and as promised, I've revised the format. Enjoy!_

It was lunchtime on a school day and Stef visits Lena for lunch at Anchor Beach. "What's taking so long with the DNA test, Stef?", Lena asks. "Callie has been anxious and the results were supposed to be back 3 days ago."

Stef reflects on her experiences from cases at work as she tries to find the possible reasons why the results could be late. "Well, maybe there was an issue in the lab and they had to run the test twice or maybe there were priority cases that pushed us back in the queue-"

Before Stef could finish her sentence, her personal cell phone rings. She answers the phone and puts it on speaker. "Hi, Stef? It's Jessica. Look, we received interesting results from the lab. The DNA test was negative. They ran it twice to be sure. Robert Quinn is not Callie's biological father. I've informed his lawyers and all paperwork has been voided. It also appears that Callie's original birth certificate is fake. We are investigating and I'll call with an update as soon as we find out more."

Both Stef and Lena were struggling to find words. After a few moments, Stef responds, "Thank you, Jessica. Keep us posted."

Back at home that evening after dinner, Stef and Lena ask to speak with Callie in the living room: "Callie, I know you've been anxious. We heard from Jessica today. The tests came back negative, Sweetie. Robert Quinn isn't your father.", Lena explained. Her and Stef had decided not to tell her about the birth certificate until it was fully investigated and there were more answers. "Then, who is my father? Are they going to let you adopt me now?", Callie asks hopefully. Stef responds carefully. "They are still investigating a few things, Hon. Hopefully they'll be done soon."

"Um, yeah. I understand. I'm-uh-going to do my homework, if that's okay?", Callie asks. "Yes, Sweetie, go ahead.", Lena replies.

Callie found herself pacing in her bedroom. Mariana was at a friend's house for the night, so she had the room to herself. She pondered who her father could be and racked her brain to remember anything that could lend a clue. But nothing came to mind. She couldn't focus on her homework and sleep was impossible with the volume of questions in her mind.

* * *

It had been 16 years of being someone else. 16 years of solitude and keeping a low profile. Much longer than had been anticipated. She was almost 31 now and was finally able to return to the United States. It was safe again, the agents on the case had informed her. She can be herself again – Prudence Lucciano - and reunite with her family again.

After a week of searching public records and making calls to old friends, Prudence, or Prue, as she prefers to be called, had still not found her family. The Staff at the records office had told her that if what she was looking for wasn't there, the next step was the police station.

Prue entered the closest police station in San Diego and addressed the woman at the front desk, "Hi, my name is Prudence Lucciano. I just returned from Europe. I've been gone for 16 years. I can't seem to locate my family. I've tried asking people I used to know and searching public records, but I can't seem to find them. Is there anything you can do here?", she asks anxiously, hoping that they can help.

"Take a seat. Let me call our captain." Prue sits on the chairs in the small waiting area as the woman at the desk calls who she assumes is the Captain. After a few minutes, the captain comes to the front and escorts Prue to her office. "You caught us on a good day, we aren't too busy for once. What's going on?", the Captain asks.

"You see, I've been out of the country for 16 years and I can't find my sister. Her name is Colleen Lucciano. My name is Prudence. I've looked for her, searched what's at public records and found nothing. I also looked on social media, but didn't find anything. I was told to come here next.", Prue explains.

"I see. And when did you last see or speak to Colleen?", the Captain asks.

"16 years.", Prue says sadly. "You weren't in contact that entire time? Can I ask why?", the Captain asks thoughtfully.

"You see, I was in witness protection. I wasn't allowed to contact any family or friends.", Prue says.

"I'm sorry. That must have been very hard. Take this piece of paper and write your sister's information down. I'll have an officer do a search and we'll contact you in a few days."

After a few minutes, Prue had written down her sister's information and given it to the Captain.

* * *

A few days had passed and Stef and Lena had not heard from Jessica yet. They knew investigations took time, but Callie had not been herself the last few days. Like clockwork, Stef's phone buzzed and she answered it quickly.

"Hi Stef, It's Jessica. Is Lena there with you? I have news.", she says. "Yes, we are both here."

"Callie's birth certificate in her file is certainly fake, but an authentic one. It seems that the fake was generated by the FBI in connection to an old case. The files are still sealed. We have requested access. There aren't any papers that Colleen left that could help us, are there? Anything you haven't given me?", Jessica asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but no. Let us know when you find out more. Thanks, Jessica.", Stef says.

Meanwhile, Callie was upstairs playing music with Brandon. Lost in her thoughts, she wondered why her Mom hadn't told her the truth. Why would her middle name be Quinn if she had no biological connection to Robert?

* * *

As Prue waited for the Captain's call, she reflected on her life, her past life. She hadn't let herself think too much when she was in witness protection – it was hard enough being alone and disconnected from her loved ones. Her and Colleen had begun life with two loving parents. But her Dad had died in an accident when she was 9 and her Mom had remarried when she was 11. By that time, Colleen was already in college. They had never really been that close, being 10 years apart, but they loved each other nonetheless.

Her stepfather, Marcello, was very charismatic and good looking, with Middle Eastern and Italian ancestry, but he had a dark side that her Mom was blind to, maybe because of the grief from losing her husband a year before. When their Mom died from the aneurism, she was devastated. Colleen was all she had left, but she was too young to take care of her sister. By default, she had to stay with Marcello. That's when it shifted. She had never liked Marcello in the 2 years she lived with him and her Mother, but up until her Mom died, it had just been a feeling.

The phone rings, waking Prue up from her reflections, "Hi Prue, this is the Captain, you can call me Julie, by the way. Look, we did a search and we have some news. Can you come in? It's better discussed in person."

After the call, Prue ran as quickly as she was able to the station, straight to Julie's office. "That was fast. Have a seat.", Julie says. "We have some bad news. You weren't able to find your sister in public records because she married and changed her name – to Colleen Jacob. Unfortunately, she was killed in a car accident where her husband, Donald, was driving drunk, 6 years ago. Her 2 kids went into foster care and Donald Jacob went to prison. He was recently released from prison last year."

Prue was used to loss. She had lived alone for over half her life. "I-uh-thank you. Um, how-how do I make contact with the kids?", she asks calmly.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. You can contact social services. Here is their information."

Once Prue returned to her hotel, she called social services and made an appointment. If she couldn't see her sister again, she had to make contact with what remained of her family.


	20. Chapter 19

At social services, Prue had been told that her information and request would be processed. She was used to protocol, but thinking about her sister brought her back to the past, back to what forced her into witness protection at 14.

Marcello changed shortly after the death of her Mother. He started showing Prue inappropriate affection, touching her, followed by raping her only 4 months after her Mother's death. She recalled him raping her every night for months. But he would also bring other young girls home, and strange men, as well. She recalled how Marcello had threatened her with a gun, threatened to kill her if she said a word to anyone, especially Colleen. A few months after he started violating her, Prue started her menstrual cycle and the inevitable happened. She was pregnant, at 13.

Her phone rang, bringing her out of her train of thought. "Hi Prue, how are you? This is Agent Jenner."

"Hi Agent Jenner, I am back in San Diego and settling in."

"Good to hear. Look, we wanted to let you know that the case records are now complete and are no longer going to be sealed, now that the case is marked as solved."

"Thank you for letting me know, Agent Jenner. I appreciate it."

* * *

A few days later, Stef and Lena had the house to themselves. Before they could relish the fact that all of the kids were out of the house at their activities for an entire day, they receive a phone call. "Hi Stef, this is Jessica. I have news. Is Lena there, as well?"

"Yes, what's the news?", Lena asks.

"The files for the case that Callie's birth certificate was connected to have just been unsealed. The case was just marked as complete. But there's also something else. Social services have received a visitation and contact request from a woman named Prudence Lucciano, who claims to be Colleen's sister."

"Wow, that's sure a strange coincidence. Why is she coming forward now?", Stef says.

"Yes, I was curious too, so I looked into it more. Prudence Lucciano was a key witness in a case against a sex trafficker, named Marcello Gallo. She was his stepdaughter at the time."

"I remember that case. That was a big one. He trafficked hundreds of girls, right out of his residences.", Stef says.

"Exactly, so Prudence was 14 at the time of the trial. Unfortunately, you might remember that he escaped from prison and he had made serious threats against Prudence. She was placed into witness protection until he and his associates were caught. It was only last week that he resurfaced on the East Coast, was arrested, and the case finally closed.", she explains.

"That's horrible. How is this connected to Callie's birth certificate though?", Lena asks.

"The files say that Prudence had a daughter, but the daughter wasn't placed in witness protection with her. The FBI worked it so that it looked like Colleen had a baby, and not Prudence, to protect both Prudence and the child. The baby was placed with Colleen while Prudence was in witness protection. They originally anticipated that she'd only be in witness protection for up to a year, but it ended up being 16 years. Stef, Lena, we obtained the original birth certificate. It says Callie Lucciano, born July 11, 1997, to Prudence Lucciano. The father is listed as Marcello Gallo."

* * *

Stef and Lena were speechless. Callie not only had a different father, but an entirely different mother.

"Jessica, do we know what Prudence wants?", Stef asks defensively.

"It says visitation request. In the notes, it says she's trying to reconnect with family, now that she's back and out of witness protection. The files don't say that she's claiming Callie as her daughter though. I think if you consider this, you should meet with her first and talk to Callie and Jude, decide how much to tell them. Social services can arrange a meeting.", Jessica says.

"Yes, we'd like to meet her.", Stef exclaims.

Stef and Lena arranged a meeting with Prudence on Monday afternoon, while the kids were in school. After both taking the day off, they had decided to have Prudence come to the house. They hear a knock at the door.

"Hi, Prudence?", Lena asks. Although she didn't need to. They always knew Callie resembled Colleen, but she looked even more like Prudence.

"Please, call me Prue.", she replied as she looked at the beautiful house.

"Come in. I'm Lena and this is my wife, Stef."

"Hi. Look, to be clear at the beginning, I don't want to make this awkward or cause any problems. When I found out Colleen passed, I just wanted to meet the kids. Maybe get to know them. How are they? Are they adopted?", Prue said.

"Jude is, he's 12. We are in the process of adopting Callie, she's 16 now. We have had issues with her birth certificate.", Stef explains, watching Prue's response.

"Ahh. I'm sorry.", she says.

"So, tell us about yourself.", Lena says.

"Well, you're probably wondering where I've been all these years. I was in witness protection for 16 years and a few weeks ago, I was finally able to reclaim my name and come back to the US. When I returned, I couldn't find Colleen. I checked public records without any findings, but the police were able to do a search and found that Colleen had passed and that the kids were in the system. I honestly just want to get to know them, if they want to. I was wondering, do you have pictures you could share of them?"

Lena navigates to photos on her phone and shows her photos of Callie, Jude and the family.

"They are beautiful kids. They really are. They're happy?", Prue says. Stef notices a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, they are. Very.", Lena says.

"Tell you what. Let us talk to the kids and we can call you, okay?", Stef says.

"Wait, there's one thing you should have.", she pauses. Catching her breath. "I was going to mention this earlier, but it's just hard. Take this, please. It should explain and it will help you." Stef and Lena look at the envelope she handed them and open it. It's Callie's birth certificate, the original and not the copy.

"This is hard. You'll see that Callie is not Colleen's. Colleen just helped keep us safe, helped to keep Callie invisible from the man I testified against. We didn't know I'd be in witness protection for so long. The FBI issued the alternate birth certificate for Colleen and her ex-husband, at the time. Colleen was 10 years older than me, so no one would have been suspicious."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for what you went through. How much do you want Callie and Jude to know, when we talk to them?", Lena asks thoughtfully.

"I don't know. It's simpler for Jude. I'm just his aunt. But Callie - I can imagine how I would feel if I were told that I'm not who I thought I was. I'm her-it's hard to say it-Mother, biological mother. I don't know her. I don't know the gentlest way to break the news. I want you to know - I just want Callie to be happy, to be content. If you tell her I'm her biological mother, then she'll ask about her father and I wouldn't even know how to explain him to her.", she pauses, catching her breath. "If you tell her I'm her aunt, she'd eventually find out the truth and then be angry-"

Stef interrupts, "I understand, Prue. I honestly think Callie can handle it. She's a tough kid and she appreciates honesty. Are you okay with Callie being adopted?"

"I've always loved her. But by circumstance she became Colleen's daughter and she's happy with you both. She's 16. Less than 2 years from being an adult. I can't reclaim that now. I'd like to get to know her, and Jude, but yes, if I've learned anything from my life, she should get to choose where she lives."

"Thank you. What may be best, for now, is to tell Callie and Jude you are a relative on Colleen's side, then you can tell them yourself. We will be here for support, but that way Callie isn't making assumptions, like what would happen if we say that you're Colleen's sister.", Lena rationally suggests.

"That makes sense. And thank you for being open and meeting with me."

"We'll let you know what they say.", Stef says as Prue leaves.

After she leaves, Stef and Lena reflect on the visit. It went better than they had anticipated. But Stef expressed concerns to Lena that Callie's birth father may need to sign abandonment papers for the adoption. She was hoping with his legal situation and with the nature of the case, that it could stay sealed from Marcello.

Later that night, Stef and Lena sat down with Callie and Jude. Both had agreed that they wanted to meet their relative. Callie asked about the status of her case again, but since this entire situation was connected, they gave her a vague response and said that the lawyer was investigating still, which was technically true.

* * *

Prue was both relieved and nervous. Stef and Lena and social services had arranged a meeting at the Foster house that Saturday for a visit with Callie and Jude.

She was brought back into her memories - Of realizing she was pregnant. She knew she had to get away from Marcello, and she finally worked up the courage to tell Colleen what was happening and that she was pregnant. Colleen was mortified, of course, and took her younger sister to the hospital and reported it to the authorities. It wasn't known at the time that the case would get so big. The FBI became involved in the case and protected Prue as a witness. It had been Colleen's idea to conceal the pregnancy and the FBI helped to authenticate it. For a few weeks after the trial, Prue was relieved. She had Callie a month prior to the trial and Marcello was in prison for life. But when he escaped while being transported, she was put into witness protection and separated from her family. What was meant to be a short time away for safety, became the majority of her lifetime.

Now, 16 years later, Prue would meet her daughter again.

Saturday arrived quickly. Stef, Lena, and Prue had all agreed to tell the truth at the beginning, especially with the adoption proceedings ongoing – it would need to come out anyway.


	21. Chapter 20

When Prue arrived at the house, Callie and Jude were sitting in the living room. Even more so in person, Callie reminded her of herself. Aside from Callie's slightly darker skin, she looked so much like Prue at that age.

"Hi, I'm Prudence. You can call me Prue though. No one really calls me Prudence.", she smiles. Jude chuckles. He has Colleen's eyes, Prue's eyes, the Lucciano eyes.

"I'm Jude. So, how are you related to our Mom?"

"Well, I'm her sister."

"So, where have you been all this time?", Callie asks bluntly.

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you both about.", I say. I pause, taking a breath. "I was a witness in a high-profile case years ago, 16 years ago, and placed in witness protection until about 2 weeks ago until the case was closed. They moved me about once a year, mainly in Europe, and I wasn't allowed to be in contact with family."

"But you don't look very old.", Jude says innocently. "Jude!", Callie says as she nudges him. "Oh, Sorry-what I meant was-", Jude started to say.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm 30. I was only 14 back then."

"How about you guys tell me about you. Enough about me for the moment.", Prue says.

"Yeah, I'm 12 and I was adopted by the Fosters after Mom died. Dad went to prison and they split Callie and I up because of our age difference. We met again recently and now they're adopting her too!", Jude says happily. "Callie?", Jude says as he nudges her.

"Um, well, I'm 16 and have been here for a few months now. Stef and Lena are working on the adoption. It's a lot of protocol. I don't know what else to say.", Callie says. She didn't know how much to say. Her life certainly hadn't been like Jude's and she didn't want to spoil the afternoon.

"She plays guitar and sings, like Mom.", Jude offers.

"That's awesome.", Prue replies, as Stef and Lena come in. "How's everything going?", Lena asks. "Great!", Jude exclaims.

"Jude, do you mind letting Callie and Prue talk for a bit on their own? Jesus has that new video game thing upstairs.", Stef suggests.

After Jude left the room, Callie knew something was going on. Why would they have Jude leave?

"Callie, there's something Prue needs to tell you. It's best that Jude isn't here for it. We are telling you because we think you can handle it, but if it's overwhelming, tell us, okay?", Lena says softly.

"Okay, what is it?"

Prue starts to explain, "Callie, this isn't easy. You know how I just said I was in witness protection.", Callie nods. "Well, it's a bit more complicated. The case was against my stepfather, Marcello Gallo. Our Mom died when I was 13 and Colleen was already starting grad school. She was too young and too busy to raise me, so I stayed with my stepfather.", she paused. "He started abusing me shortly after Mom died. I didn't tell Colleen because he said he would kill me if I did. So, I stayed quiet, until I found out I was pregnant. At that point, I finally built up enough courage to tell Colleen. I packed a bag and took the bus to her apartment. She helped me get out and Marcello was arrested. But the case exploded. Marcello was working in sex trafficking and I became a key witness against him. The FBI and Colleen kept me safe, but after the trial, Marcello escaped. I was put into witness protection. No one knew it would be for so long. He was just recaptured a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry all that happened to you.", Callie says sympathetically.

"That's not all. Callie, to protect me and the baby from Marcello, Colleen suggested to the FBI that we say the baby was hers. She was 23 and getting divorced, it was plausible. No one would be suspicious. Callie, I'm your biological mother. Colleen was helping me at first and I imagine when they put me in witness protection for so long that she raised you as her own. She would have done nothing less than that."

Callie had no words. Colleen wasn't her Mom. After a few minutes of silence, she asks, "So, my father is…your stepfather?", Prue nods sadly. "And Jude is my…cousin, technically?", Prue nods.

Prue was half-surprised Callie wasn't running out of the room, but Stef had said she was strong.

"Callie, I'm so sorry-"

"What about the adoption?", she asked as she looked at the 3 other women in the room.

"I talked with Stef and Lena and I'm not going to jeopardize anything. This is beautiful home and it's much more than I can offer you. And even if I could, it would be your choice. Always. I've had so many life choices taken from me, I can't take them from you. I'd like to get to know you, and Jude, of course. But aside from helping Stef and Lena, I won't get in the way. I promise."

Callie seemed to relax. Although she couldn't help but feel bad for Prue. It wasn't her fault that she was away for so long. Callie approached Prue and hugged her. Stef and Lena were both relieved that this disclosure had gone as well as it did.

After a long hug, Callie let go of Prue. "So, what do I call you?", Callie asks. "I think you can just call me Prue, yeah?", she offers. "Okay, but what do I tell Jude now? He things you're our Aunt.", Callie asked sadly. Prue took a chance at answering, "Callie, you can tell him the truth, but at the same time, that you see him as your brother. That's how you grew up with him. He is your brother in that way."

Lena and Stef looked to each other. Prue had said exactly what they would have said.

At the end of the afternoon, Prue said her goodbyes to Jude and Callie. She would visit them regularly, of course, and find a more permanent living situation.

Meanwhile at the Fosters, Callie, Stef and Lena had to break the news to Jude about Prue's true relationship to Callie.


End file.
